Adopted
by Fangirl.HP.PJO.HoO.R5
Summary: Rose is a Dutch girl who gets adopted in to the Lynch family. read to find her story out
1. Chapter 1

**A/N my first Austin&ally Fanfic Don't be too hard on me please.**

**Rose is kinda inspired by me so I am going to give her my last name for the first few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own R5 or A&A (even though it won't be mentioned)**

"Rose! We're leaving!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs.

" yeah! Good luck Thomas!"

I know he possibly couldn't hear me but I didn't mind. He had a basketball tournament and I had too much homework to watch so I would be home alone.

A few hours later I hear the bell ring.

"hello, are you Rose Kwakkenbos?" was the first thing I heard when I opened the door.

"yeah that's me why?"

"I'm officer Brandon from the local police station I would want to ask you if you would come with me."

"alright let me get some stuff. Come in" I quickly grabbed my mobile phone and closed my laptop.

"I'm all ready."

~~~~~at the police office~~~~~~~~~~

"so what am I here for?" I asked officer Brandon when we sat down at an office.

"there was a car crash earlier this morning and there were three deaths. From the license plate we could see that the car was owned by your parents. Before we came to you we asked a little around if someone could see if it really were your parents and in this case also your brother because we didn't want to confront you with this all. And in the end it was your aunt from your Dad's side of the family who told us that it were really them and that you would be at your house."

NO! No this couldn't be true!

Mom. Dad. Thomas. all dead!

"do you have anywhere where you could go to?" officer Brandon asked me.

"no my godfather died a few years ago and my godmother didn't want to have anything to do with us, which was the aunt who would have probably recognized them, so I don't have anywhere to go to." I answered him.

"then we have to set you up for adoption. Of course you could stay in your house for the next week or so. since we have to sort things out. We have to set you up for international adoption though because not many people want a girl between the 13 and 16 years old."

"so you mean if I get adopted I'll probably move to another country." No . no I don't like the idea of that I'll have to leave all my friends behind that's just so awful!

~~~~~two weeks later~~~~~~~~

My adoption coach thingie/social worker, I don't know but she is the one who keeps me informed about my adoption things, just called and said that she had a reaction from a family from America.

And that they wanted to Skype **(1)** with me.

Me **lynch family ****both**

**Hi**

Can you hear me?

**Yes we can**

Alright

**So you are Rose?**

yes that's me

**we're Mark, Stormie, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ryland**

wait you are "the" Lynch family!

**Yes we are you know us?**

I'm a huge fan of R5

**Wow that's kinda awkward oh yeah I'm Ellington lee Ratliff.**

~~~~~~after a hour or so~~~~~

I'm sorry guys but it's like ten in the evening here and I'm quite tired I'm going to sleep. BYE!

**Bye!**

NEXT MORNING:

Text from Sarah:

Hi Rose,

The lynch family will come this Saturday to pick you up and take you to America. I gave them your mobile phone number so they could sent you information about what to pack and stuff like that

Xxx

Text from unknown number

Hi Rose

Rydel here! Sarah (think that's here name) said we could text you so here's my text!

I really look forward to Saturday and having you as a little sister!

See you

Xx

Rydel

Text from unknown number

Rose!

Hi rose Ross here I had to tell you from my/our (don't know if you see them as) parents that you should pack all your clothes and other stuff you would like to bring.

Look forward to having a baby sister :P

Love

Ross

Wow that's something to wake up to. I send them all a text back saying to Rydel and Ross that I looked forward to having them as siblings as well.

~~~~~ SATURDAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG they will arrive today!  
I hope they don't mind but I didn't finish packing yet I had of course send a text to Ross about it and he send back that I don't have to worry about it.

Luckily enough I don't have to go to the airport to pick them up because I still had to make a few beds for them. When Rydel and me talked over Skype**(1) **last night she said that she Ross and her parents were the only ones who would come because they didn't want to overwhelm me. So I just had to make the beds of my parents, brother and mine. I would sleep on the couch since I knew I wouldn't have much sleep.

When they arrived it was like 14.00 and they hadn't eaten anything yet so I made them some sandwiches. After that they went to sleep and I watched some Disney Channel**(1)** after a few hours Rydel awoke and she helped me pack the last few things we would catch the plane that would leave that evening to go to America. I talked a little bit to Rydel and we got to know more of each other. She also warned me about her brothers and Ratliff, that if I wanted a lazy they I should not do it when they were around if I don't want to end up in the pool. When Mark, Stormie and Ross awoke we ate some more sandwiches because I didn't wanted to make too much of a mess. And we left for the airport.

**A/N I do really hope you liked it.**

**I do not own **

**Please favourite, follow and comment**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n hi guys **

**sorry you had to wait so long for this update but I was very busy with school and stuff. And I really thought that you guys would like it I updated**

**Enjoy!**

"Wow didn't know that it was such a long flight." I said when we finally arrived at the airport in California.

"we were taken by surprise as well when we arrived yesterday. But come on honey we've got to hurry I think the boys are standing there for a while already." Stormie said.

When we came by the waiting area I saw that Riker, Rocky and Ryland weren't the only one who was standing there. They had brought Ellington Ratliff with them as well. Riker and Rocky were holding a sign that said 'we love our (little) foster sister!'

"omg guys that's awesome!" I said before I tackled Riker in a hug the rest of them all joined in.

"we need to go home. Guys did you keep it clean?" Stormie asked the boys.

"uhm, well we didn't cook so the house didn't burn down." Riker tried.

"you guys have to clean it all up when we come home and no TV for the next week!"stormier said angrily.

"But Moooom! There is going to be this awesome football match on tomorrow." Rocky said with a said face.

"you should have thought of that before you made a mess of the house now hurry up or else Rose might die laughing." She said as she lead us to the car.

~~~~ at the lynch's home~~~~~~~~~~

Wow this is awesome I feel like a real fangirl but I don't want to fangirl in front of them. OMG that is the diving board they did tricks on in R5 TV episode 3! *mind squeal*

" you enjoy our garden?" Rydel asks while coming up next to me.

" I feel like such a fangirl I mean I've seen all of this on Youtube(don't own) it feels so weird that i know so much about you and you know nothing about me." I said while I started crying.

"oh come here." I didn't even notice that Ross came up to us.

Next thing I knew Ross picked me up and carried me inside.

"here is your awesome guide Ross Lynch he will show you everything you need in this house. And we are starting in the kitchen were you have the fridge on the right and the board with when you have dinner or desert duty on your left. Next we will be going to living room where you can watch TV which is on your left or just relax read a book as you would do on the couch which is right there.

Next thing is the bedrooms upstairs. So this is Rocky and Riker's room with Rocky's stuff on the left and Riker's stuff on the right. Over here you've got mine and Ryland room with the awesome stuff on the right and the less awesome stuff on the left. And next is Rydel's room which you are going to share with her. Alright next stop is the rehearsal room/ recording studio which is in the basement." He said as we walked down the stairs he dropped me when we came into Rocky and Riker's room on Rocky's bed to be exactly.

"your house is awesome!"

"you know it's your house as well right" told me laughing.

"can you play any instruments?" Riker asked me while we were eating diner.

"I can play a little bit piano but I"m not very good at it." I answered him truthfully

"do you sing?" Rocky asked very enthusiastic

" a little bit I just can't reach very high notes." I answered

"act?"this time from Ross.

"no I'm really bad at acting I can't lie either."

"well that's a nice thing to know. Now boys stop it before you make her feel uncomfortable!" Stormie scolded the boys.

"Rose we need to ask you something." Mark said

"what's it?"

"we wanted to know if you wanted to keep your own last name or if you wanted to be a real Lynch?" Mark asked

"I thought of that. I think that if I kept Kwakkenbos as my name a lot of people might ask how to pronounce it and pronounce it wrong in the end so I'll go by Lynch if you don't mind." I answered

"of course we don't mind we would love it!" Stormie said.

"next thing we want to ask if you want to go to high school, the same as Ryland, or if you want to be home schooled like Ross?" Mark asked

"I would love to be homeschooled but I think I need to make friends here as well and I think that would be easiest if I would go to high school." I answered.

"alright so we will sign you in for next semester which starts in a month so we can teach you some stuff so you will be in the same level as your classmates." Stormie said.

"but go to sleep now honey it's getting quite late."

"good night"

I knocked quietly on the door.

"what's up Rose?" Ross said tiredly

" do you have any shirts which I could use for the night all my pyjamas were big shirts but they are or too small or there are all holes in them" I asked Ross.

"alright?" he asked looking a little bit at me weirdly but he grabbed a shirt and gave it to me.

"here you go. You can keep it I never where it."

"thanks" I walked away to my bedroom changed and went to sleep.

**A/N hi guys **

**I'm back! (cheers in the background)**

**Hope you enjoyed it if you do have any ideas for the story review or PM me if you want to appear in the story as a girlfriend for any of the lynch guys or you want to be a friend of Rose here is what you've got to tell me:**

**Your name:**

**What you want to be: **

**Fav collor:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Where you and the character(Rose or one of the guys) meet:**

**Just review your answers.**

**Rose is going to have 2 really good friends.**

**You also can be a girlfriend and one of Rose's friends**

**I don't own any thing!**

**Bye**


End file.
